


Everything is different now

by AreyouREDDIE



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT (book), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Family, Family Problems, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up, It story but improved, Leaving, M/M, NO DEATHS, enjoy, i don’t know how to tag, reunited, well of the important ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreyouREDDIE/pseuds/AreyouREDDIE
Summary: After that summer and defeating IT we see what happens next. We go through seeing the losers tackle life after what happened, how they dealt with it. We see reunions and people leaving. Relationships being made and broken. Falling in love and having hearts broken. From their teen years to when they return to finally defeat IT for the last time!





	1. It’s been one year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all  
> So I got the idea for this story so long ago. Finally got the time to post!  
> I apologize if someone has already done this, I am not about the plagiarize life.i haven’t read fanfic in a while but from what I did read I haven’t seen it. This is going to be the fill in gaps and the end of the book IT...I am using the characters from the 2017 movie and their ages have been brought up...so they are all 16, except Eddie who is 15 soon to be 16.  
> I hope this all makes sense. I just needed to share this because I need a happy ending with all these children safe and happy!  
> If you don’t want happy children this story isn’t for you  
> If you you don’t want spoilers from the book then this story will or will not be for you because idk how accurate it will turn out!  
> Anyway if you do decide to read enjoy lovelies!

_It’s officially been one year after our day down in the sewers. Sometimes it can feel like a lifetime ago. Life has continued on, as if nothing has happened. A whole School year has passed leading into another, new year, new classes and new teachers to look forward too. As if the events of last summer never happened. The adults go on as if that summer never happened, the missing kids, the deaths. They tell us ‘new year, new you’ as if that just erases the past. If you were visiting Derry, you’d believe we were an ordinary small town. Heck sometimes I forget some of the moments from that summer, till I walk by where Georgie was last seen or Niebolt street and that damn house. Suddenly the eerie feeling hits and before you even realize you picked up your pace as you try to settle your racing heart. It’s the nightmares that are the worse, the true culprit to keeping those memories alive. Over the year it’s happened less and less but it’s the same on the nights it still happens. All 7 of us going down and having to defeat…..IT._

Eddie put down his pen, subconsciously reaching for his inhaler as he looked around his surroundings. Children on the playground, a couple having a picnic and a man playing fetch with his dog. It was an ordinary Saturday in the park for them all. Eddie sat under the tree as he looked at them all and scoffed. He didn’t know if it was because today was ‘the day’ so bad memories had him in such an awful mood, or if it was because once again summer was coming to an end. He just knew looking at everyone’s smiling face irked him. Why were they allowed to be happy when he had to carry what happened last summer and go on with his life like it didn’t happen.

Suddenly before he knew what was happening the book was swiped from his lap as non other than Richie Tozier sat down right next to him.

“Omg, does little Eddie spaghetti have a diary” Richie said looking over the page before Eddie grabbed it away.

“Shut up Richie, don’t” Eddie snapped, slamming the book shut and shoving it in his book bag trying to hide his face while the blush rose in his cheeks.

“Eddie…”

Eddie didn’t dare look to Richie hearing the concern in his voice causing Eddie to feel angrier. He didn’t need his pity, so he couldn’t hold it back as well as the others that didn’t mean he couldn’t handle it.

“I don’t want to talk about it” Richie looked to him as Eddie finally looked up from his bag over to him. “What”

Raising up his hands in surrender Richie decided it was best to back off. “Nothing” he said quickly and then gasped throwing his hands to the side of his face in mock surprise “well well, look at these handsome bunch of boys. What are a bunch of fine men like you, doing out and about today” Richie exclaimed in his most southern belle voice as he stood waving. The impression wasn’t that great considering puberty, plus his swaying of the hips didn’t go very well considering how tall and lanky he now was.

Mike, Bill, Stan, and Ben all walked over to meet Eddie and Richie where the two were. Everyone now laughing at Richie’s antics except for Stan who shook his head.

“You’ve grown out of most of your clothes and shoes over this summer, when are you going to grow out of doing these idiotic impressions” Stanley said rolling his eyes as Richie clung to his heart.

“Ouch” Ben said a bit shocked by Stanley’s statement though he still joined in laughing with Bill and Mike.

“Stan the man, why must you hurt me this way?” Richie said dropping to his knees. “You got me” Richie said crawling to Stanley who looked down at him embarrassed while looking around the park to the wondering eyes. “Are you happy now? You got me right here and I am HURT” Richie said grasping to his heart as Stanley grabbed him by his t-shirt pulling him up from the ground.

“Will you shut it” Stanley said looking at Richie who stood looking at Stanley smiling.

“Stanley, are you embarrassed by me?” Richie shouted loudly as Stanley narrowed his eyes.

“Just shut up as people are now staring” Stanley said “I mean it Richie” he quickly said as Richie smiled but then nodded.

“I’ll be good” Richie said looking at Stan and then crossing his heart “promise”

Richie looked over to Eddie now who was shaking his head at him, though the slight smile was all Richie needed to see. Sitting back down, close to Eddie he looked up at the four boys. “Please have a seat. You all must be wondering why I gathered you here today” he started off his voice low and sunken now.

“Actually it was Bill who gathered us here” Mike said as he sat opposite Richie, who shrugged slinging an arm over Eddie’s shoulders.

“What’s up Billy Boy” Richie asked as Eddie shrugged off Richie’s arm as the others sat around under the tree.

“Well, school is st-st-st-starting up after this weekend.”

“Why must we talk about tragic things” Richie interrupted as everyone glared over at him “okay, shutting up”

“S-s-so I thought we could pl-pl-plan our bonfire for tonight”

“Okay this I’m all for” Richie smirked as he perked up.

“Yes our end of summer beach bonfire” Ben exclaimed the excitement in his voice made Stan and Mike look to one another and smile.

“That name is so bittersweet” Mike piped up as Richie nodded.

“But we can burn away the past of last year and bring in the new” Ben said waving his hands around as Mike shook his head chuckling.

“You sometimes out nerd yourself and I didn’t think it was possible haystack” Richie said as Ben rolled his eyes but laughed because it was true.

“Alright Bill so down at the Barrens as usual” Eddie asked as Bill looked to him and nodded.

“Do y-y-you think you can sneak out tonight?”

“I’ll be more than happy to play distraction to Mrs. K for you Eds” Richie said sounding quite seductive causing Eddie’s face to distort into pure disgust.

“Beep Beep Richie” They all said simultaneously as Eddie smacked his arm causing Richie just to laugh.

“I’m sure I can manage without you Rich” Eddie said “and don’t call me Eds” he quickly huffed out.

“He’s so cute when he’s angry” Richie said reaching out and squeezing his cheeks as Eddie smacked his hand away.

“As the two lovers finish up their quarrel are we just sticking to what we usually bring?”

“Ugh, don’t even tease like that Mike” Eddie said crossing his arms sitting back.

“Ouch” Richie said looking to him as Eddie looked to him raising an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t teasing” Mike said causing everyone to laugh but Eddie who blushed rolling his eyes.

“S-s-so I’ll bring the music”

“I got the blankets” Ben said smiling as Bill nodded

“I’ll bring some scraps around the farm that we can burn”

“I got the marshmallows and the chocolate” Stan said smiling.

“I’ll bring the flashlights and the first aid kit and some bug spray and…” Eddie said and then looked as everyone looked to him raising their eyebrows “and the crackers for the s’mores” he finished up as Richie tapped his leg.

“And I got the beer.” Richie said raising his long arms like he was celebrating.

“Richie….we are underage and do you know how bad alcohol is for your system, not to mention…”

“Eddie spaghetti don’t worry so much” Richie said interrupting him “it’s a 6 pack of beer I’m stealing from home, no one is going to get drunk off of one beer and we all ride bikes. When was the last time you heard of an actual bike accident” Richie said as Eddie was about to open his mouth he continued “not involving a car” Richie stated only to speak up once more as Eddie was about to talk “under the influence…in Derry”

Eddie looked at him as Richie smiled triumphantly at Eddie.

“Well there was this incident back in 76…”

“Shut up Ben, why are you so obsessed with the history of this damn town” Richie shouted as Eddie began to laugh.

“Oh, I see you didn’t want an actual answer” Ben said blushing rubbing his neck.

“Leave Ben alone with his weird facts about Derry” Mike said defensively rubbing Ben’s back.

“What time are we meeting tonight” Stanley quickly asked.

“How ah-ah-about eight” Bill said as everyone agreed to meet at the Barrens for eight.

**  
Eddie was just scaling down his window when he heard a whistle come from below.

“That is one fine view I say Miss Ann” Richie said his old man southern accent reminded Eddie of gopher from Winnie the Pooh. A child’s cartoon shouldn’t say such things.

“Shut up in case my mother hears you” Eddie said just as he lightly jumped down on his lawn. He turned walking to Richie who smirked at him.

“When are you going to just accept a compliment?” Richie asked as Eddie crossed his arms.

“Probably when you stop being so annoying”

“Feisty just like your Ma when..”

“Beep Beep Richie” Eddie shuddered as he pushed Richie to the side as he started to chuckle. “Where’s your bike?”

“I though we could walk to the Barrens instead of taking our bikes. It’s a nice, clear night. Soak up the last night of summer vacation, what’d you say”

Eddie studied Richie for a moment but then smiled and nodded “that sounds nice”

“Then let’s go Eddie me boy”

“What the hell was that?”

“Was going for British, came out sounding more like a pirate, happens to the best of us”

They walked in silence over to the Barrens which was shocking but it was also nice. It amazed Eddie how Richie never shut up but he knew when Eddie could use some quiet time and just have someone around for support. Maybe Richie needed the same as well, either way Eddie welcomed it. It was never awkward and the walk help clear his head. As they drew near that’s when Richie struck up a conversation about how he wished summer could last forever. Eddie just laughed and entertained the idea because nights like this, made him realize he to wished summer could last forever as well.

As they climbed down to their ‘usual spot’ Mike and Ben were already there chatting about something but stopped when Rich and Eddie came in to view.

“The life of the party is here” Richie said throwing a beer to Mike who caught it easily and rested the beer next to Ben. “Where’s numb nuts and Billy Boy”

“Behind you” Mike said smiling as he took a sip of his beer as Richie turned around to find an unamused Stan and Bill trying not to laugh.

“Hey…”

“Shut up” Stanley said walking over to Ben and Mike as Bill finally laughed.

“You really got to learn to keep your mouth shut”

“Now where is the fun in that Eds” Eddie rolled his eyes and helped Mike with the fire.

Bill set up the radio and started to blare the music, Stan gathered all the s’more ingredients as they sat around the unlit fire on Ben’s blanket he laid out. They each had a beer in hand as Mike stood in front of the bonfire.

“Welcome to our second annual end of summer bonfire. The first time we did this I think it meant more than just the ending of summer. I think it was to remind us that there is still light in the world. Then Richie almost caught Stan’s hair on fire and Eddie almost had an asthma attack…”

“Keyword being ‘almost’ just saying” Eddie piped up as Richie pulled Eddie to him messing up Eddie’s hair as he rubbed it.

“Anyway I think we laughed a lot that night and that was when Bill suggested that this became a tradition. Here we are approaching a new school year and though we are down a loser, we are still a strange little family with a strong bond. So without further ado” Mike stated lighting the paper in his hand and throwing it the bonfire as Bill and Ben waved the flames for them to grow. “I thus mark a new year, to burn away the past and bring in a new”

“Yes Mikey” Ben said as they all laughed.

“To sophomore year, to a great year” Bill said raising his beer.

“Here here” they all exclaimed.

“To another year with you losers” Stan piped up next

“Aww Stan the man is getting sentimental” Richie said looking at Stan who was about to sip his beer.

“Shh don’t ruin the moment” Mike waved his hand at Richie as Stan looked at him and shook his head.

“All of you shut up”

“Happy moment gone” Richie said as Stan raised his middle finger to him causing everyone to laugh.

“To our fucking strange weird family bond” Eddie said quickly as everyone looked and smiled widely.

“Here here” they all said taking a swig of their beer.

“Hey, has anyone heard from Bev recently” Ben asked as Richie leant forward to the flames lighting a cigarette.

“I haven’t” he said taking a drag as he lay down in the blanket close enough to see Eddie giving him a disapproving look.

“Me either, she used to be so good and keeping in touch” Ben stated suddenly sounding sad.

“Don’t worry too much about it Ben” Mike said quickly.

“Yeh-yeh-yeah, I’m sure sh-sh-she is just super buh-buh-busy”

“I guess”

“Who wants a sm-sm-s’more”

“Hell yes and ay Stan, turn up the radio a bit” Mike said clapping Ben on his back hoping he’d cheer up. Stan did as he was told and soon the familiar tune of Heroes began playing. Within seconds they were all singing way to loudly and completely off key but laughed at themselves anyway.

Soon enough the fun was cut short when the sheriffs car pulled up and they all grabbed what they could to not leave any trace that they were there and scattered like ants. Richie and Eddie broke out through the bush to reach the road laughing as they tried to catch their breath.

“I thought we were going to be caught for sure” Eddie said as Richie clutched his stomach.

“No kidding. He definitely targeted us this time”

“Yeah because you’ve become slow, must be that tar you put in your lungs every time you have one these” Eddie said pointing to the unlit cigarette behind Richie’s ear.

“Okay, maybe you have a point” Richie said and then shrugged “but I don’t care”

Eddie shook his head but was still laughing, he assumed it was the adrenaline that had him in this giddy mood. Not anything to do with the tall, lanky boy walking beside him smiling at him causing his heart to race.

“Eds, I want to talk to you about something” Richie said after a moment of them walking in silence.

“Only if you stop calling me Eds” Eddie snapped back but their was no malice.

“As difficult as that request is, I’ll try”

“Okay, then what Rich”

“About what you wrote today “

“No stop, I don’t want to talk about”

“Eddie calm down, I’m not trying to get you to expose your diary”

“Journal”

“Look all I want you to know is I’m here, if you want to talk. Last summer was some crazy shit and it doesn’t do any of us any good keeping it bottled up” Richie said as he looked at Eddie stepping closer. “I don’t want you hurting Eddie, or that you think your alone. I know we don’t talk about it but I still have nightmares as well”

“You do?” Eddie said looking up at him shocked

“Yupp, we’ve all been through it so we can all relate. The good things about going through traumatic events as a group”

“Oh God Richie” Eddie said but laughed feeling slightly relieved by Richie’s confession, it helped him feel better knowing he wasn’t the only one still struggling. “Thank you though, I’m happy I have you here for me”

“I’ll always be here for you Eddie” he said reaching out and stroking Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie froze at this point, at this affectionate touch that almost seemed romantic in a way, but then the mood was broken as Riches hand flew to eddies hair and ruffled it

“Sleep well cutie pie” Richie said as he laughed and then continued straight heading back to his house.

Eddie watched Richie for a moment and the ran home as quickly as he could climbing right back into his room. Walking out into the hall heading to brush his teeth he bumped right into his mom. She looked at him and smile.

“Eddie bear I thought you were asleep”

“I was, but I woke up and remembered I didn’t brush my teeth…”

“Oh, well it’s a good thing you are off to do that now, we know how unhygienic it is not to brush”

“I know mummy, night” Eddie said hugging her quickly then heading for the bathroom to avoid anymore questions.

Little did Eddie know his mom just got off the phone thanking the sheriff for sending her Eddie home.


	2. Just another school day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months into the new school year and Eddie’s birthday is coming up, the losers plan on something simple but of course nothing ever goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so here is chapter two and I’ll be uploading chapter 3 shortly!  
> I hope you enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read!   
> Hope you like this chapter!!

"Eddie! Why won’t you just share with me?”

  
"You know, I would Richie but you don't ask, you can’t just fucking take my fruit cup…."

  
"It's because you don't like it, you tell us all the time how bad the 'fake' fruit is"

  
"Okay, 1. I don't appreciate the air quotes because it is fake and can contribute to cancer..."

  
"Oh for the love of..."

  
"Shut up, and 2. it's not about whether I like the thing or not, it's about principle"

  
"Principle?”

  
"Yes. You should ask out of courtesy and not just assume you can take something"

  
"But I know you don't like it, so why should..."

  
"Would you two shut up" Stan finally blurted out looking at the two, causing them to stop bickering as they just blinked at his sudden outburst.

  
"Wow Stanny, I'm sorry but I didn't realize you were included in this conversation boy" Richie said sliding closer to Eddie "important business is being discussed"

  
"Fuck off Rich" Eddie said rolling his eyes while pushing him away.

  
"Trust me, I try to ignore you two and your bickering like an old married couple but it's hard to do when you practically involve half of the school" Stan said softly causing the two to look around the cafeteria. The three were on a table in the middle of the cafeteria and it was not subtle when the wondering eyes went back to look at the groups around them or at their food.

  
“Wow, some people were really are bored if they were listening to that conversation” Richie said as he looked back to Stan. “Shouldn’t they have more important schooling things to discuss? I tell you it’s been two months of school and everyone is so bored they soak up ‘fruit cup’ argument" Richie said just as Bill, Ben and Mike came to sit with them. Eddie finally just handed Richie the fruit cup as Richie smiled slightly taking it triumphantly.

  
“You’re such a child, how are you one of the top in all AP classes” Stan said shaking his head as Richie shrugged.

  
“People always question geniuses”

  
"What did you do to Stan, he is considerably a lot grumpier compared to when I saw him last" Mike said as Stan looked over to him narrowing his eyes as Mike laughed.

  
"He was complaining about Eds and I fighting" Richie said drinking the juice from the cup as some ran down his chin, Eddie quickly pulling out napkins.

  
"What's new" Ben said as Bill nodded as both boys pulled out a sandwich and a water. Ben had a granola bar and nuts with his own and Eddie couldn’t help but notice the drastic health change.

  
"Wha-wha-what did you do this time Richie?" Bill asked pulling Eddie away from his thoughts

  
"Excuse me! Why are you pointing your finger at lil ole me?"

  
"Umm maybe cause Eddie does nothing wrong" Mike said pointing his fork at Richie before stabbing it in his Mac n' cheese.

  
Richie looked over to Eddie who smiled smugly sticking out his tongue causing Richie to reach out to him wrapping an arm around his neck as he nuggied Eddie's head.

  
"Richie don't" Eddie said pushing at him as Richie laughed finally letting him go watching Eddie fix his hair

  
"Don't let him fool you all. He's a little devil" Richie stated but didn't take his eyes off Eddie as he smiled at him. Eddie just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

  
"Well now we know why you're so obsessed with him, you've always been drawn to bad things Rich" Mike said as Richie nodded.

  
"Ain't that the truth Mikey and Eddie is the biggest temptation of them all" Richie said as Eddie choked on his water causing all the boys to laugh.

  
"Hey guys"

  
"Britney hey" Richie said turning to the girl now standing at the end of the table with her black hair tied up and in a too tight cheerleading uniform.

  
"So this Saturday I'm having a party by me and I would love it if you all can come" Britney said handing out the invites "I know for some of you, you aren't the partying types but it would still be fun to have you all. We all need the awkward boys to stand in the corner at the party" Britney said laughing as they all looked at her not sure if to laugh or be insulted "I'm sure I'll see you Richie Rich and Mike obviously and well hopefully you Bill. See ya" Britney said and gave a wink as she bypassed one table to hit the next.

  
"I hate her as much as Greta" Stan said looking at Britney with disgust.

  
"She isn't as ba-ba-bad as Greta" Bill said as all eyes turned to him.

  
"You're just saying that because you want to get in her pants Billy boy"

  
"Ugh Richie" Stan said lightly hitting his arm.

  
"Look there is nothing wrong with liking a bitch, you just gotta know you're with a bitch" Richie explained as Stan looked at him as if he was a complete idiot.

  
"I feel like this is offensive" Ben said softly

  
“That’s because it is” Mike said smiling, taking a sip of his Gatorade.

  
"Oh sure, she came over and called three of your best friends awkward lonely losers and yet I'm the bad guy?" Richie exclaimed shaking his head.

  
"You didn't really defend us when she implied it though" Ben stated causing Mike and Eddie to choke as Bill looked to Ben smiling slightly.

  
"Well the fork goes down and the claws come up! Come on haystack why you gotta call me out like that"

  
"No, I'm with Ben, what's up with that Richie Rich" Eddie said mocking Britney in the end.

  
"Man I was not prepared to be ambushed at lunch. Here I was trying to defend all y’all’s honor and instead I should have kept my yap shut"

  
"Wouldn't be the first time" Stan muttered causing everyone to laugh now.

  
"Okay that's the last time I try to do something nice" Richie said sitting back as Eddie chuckled at him sulking.

  
"Aww don't be sad Richie you did your best" Mike said "Eddie give him a hug to cheer him up"

  
"Don't encourage it Mike" Eddie claimed as Mike surrendered backing off quickly.

  
"For a quarterback at 5'11 you sure backed off really easily Mikey" Richie said crossing his arms

  
"Yeah well Eddie may be only be 5'4 but he can be a bit scary and you can't talk much mr. 6 foot"

  
"Yeah well that's because Eddie has me whipped"

  
"Did I muh-muh-miss something here, when did you two started dating" Bill asked smiling teasingly “I’m happy for you two because it’s about time but I feel offended that I didn’t know”

  
"That's the sad thing about this Bill, Eddie hasn't given me a shot yet and look at the state I'm already in"

  
"Beep beep Richie" Eddie said shaking his head feeling himself blush.

  
"I honestly get tired of how much shit you all talk" Stan said as Mike rubbed his back.

  
“Every Group has a bullshitter Stan, just gotta accept it” Mike just laughed once more when Stan looked to him deadpan and said a simple “no”.

  
"May I ask if you all are going to that party on Saturday" Ben asked trying to bring the conversation back to something that actually made sense.

  
"No we can't, we have Eds birthday to celebrate" Richie practically shouted causing the whole table to go off in a chorus of “Shh’s”

  
"It's okay Rich, if you guys want to go we can go to the movies earlier or another day" Eddie said practically whispering trying compensate for Richie’s loudness.

  
"Pish posh" Richie said slamming a hand on the table.

  
"Richie, what?!" Mike said smiling at him looking confused.

  
"I don't know, heard it in a movie an I dig it" Richie claimed shrugging as Mike nodded.

  
"Maybe we can do the movie early and then get free booze" Bill said trying to sound calm.

  
"Damn Billy boy you really are desperate"

  
"Richie" Eddie said and smacked him in the stomach causing Richie to laugh more as Bill gave him a pointed look. "That's fine with me" Eddie said simply.

  
"I'm in too. I said I was putting myself out this year and I will" Ben said as Richie clapped Ben as Mike and Bill cheered him "thank you. Now if you excuse me I'm going to find coach and ask about running track"

  
"Alright Benny boy. It's only been 2 months since they started track, I'm sure they'll still have room on the team" Richie said sarcastically as he stretched an arm out and rested it on Eddie’s chair.

  
"Not my fault it took me two months to build up the courage. I don't need your sarcastic tone Richie Rich" Ben said in mock annoyance as they laughed watching him stalk off to exit the cafeteria.

  
"I love that boy" Richie said smiling fondly

  
"Who doesn't" Mike said as the others just nodded

  
"Okay so Ben is in. What about yuh-yuh-you St-st-Stan"

  
"Well if you all are going"

  
"That's the spirit Stan the man"

  
"Only if it is truly okay with Eddie"

  
"I'm fine with it Stan" Eddie said then took a sip of his water "who wouldn't want to go to a party and get wasted for their sixteenth birthday"

  
"Eddie, are yuh-yuh-you sure you don't mind, or that you really want to do this?" Bill said looking to Eddie slightly concerned.

  
"I really want us all to be together for my birthday, this is fine" Eddie said then picked up his tray to throw away his scraps before heading for the door.  
*  
"Hey spaghetti, everyone has been looking for you"

  
Eddie spun around from his locker as he stuffed one book into his bag and huffed “Where Richie, I was in class and schools been over officially for five minutes now"

  
"Okay okay" Richie said as he now stood leaning against the lockers looking at Eddie "we were outside and didn't see you and I volunteered to look for you. Took me from the entrance to the lockers till I finally spotted you and I was worried sick!"

  
"Oh well I apologize for worrying for a whole 2 minutes"

  
"You should be"

  
Eddie rolled his eyes but smiled slightly as he pulled out his hat and shut his locker. Before he could do anything however Richie pulled his hat away and placed it on his head fixing it and then smiled ever so slightly at him.

  
"You're so cute Eds" Richie said his eyes moving from Eddies’s eyes to his lips just for a second.

  
"Shut up” Eddie said but he felt tingly and needed a distraction because Richie was in his space and smelt oddly good. “Why was umm -why was everyone looking for me?" Eddie said pushing past Richie and heading for the exit.

  
He needed to stop thinking like this. He knew his feelings for Richie had progressed a lot over the year. He and Richie always had a special relationship but lately Eddie wondered if that was because he liked Richie way more than just a friend. He felt tingly when Richie touched him and found himself wanting to be around him always. He recently daydreamed or just dreamed about him and it usually caused him to blush when he'd realized what his brain was thinking. Then finally there were the looks and the teasing and the lingering touches that made Eddie question if maybe it wasn't totally one sided but then he would see Richie with a guy or girl and see the same flirty attitude. Which in turn caused Eddie to back off as it was clear it was just Richie and how he was.

  
"We wanted to make sure you were sure about going to the party. We can see the movie then we can go back to my place. We can invite the others but I like the idea of one on one Richie and Eddie time"

  
"Of shut up" Eddie said once more.

  
"Come on Eddie I saw your face and believe it or not I know you very well" Richie said throwing an arm around Eddie as they walked together.

  
"I said it's fine. Bill wants to go and I don't know if it's a way for him to get over Bev but I think as his friend I should help him" Richie looked at Eddie absolutely disgusted.

  
"Ugh Britney is no Bev..."

  
"Of course she isn't and Bill will most likely not get what he is hoping for"

  
"And what's that?"

  
"To move on, but he's on the right track. It sucks having feelings for someone who you know you can't be with"

  
"Alright, for Bills sake I'll drop it and we will all go partying even if I know you really don't want too"

  
"Thank you"

  
"Now I will like to circle back to you telling me you have a crush on someone who you can't be with, Eddie spaghetti don't hold out on me and tell me who it is" Richie said pulling Eddie closer to him practically whispering in his ear.

  
Eddie pushed away and looked up to him slightly blushing. "What, no. This isn't about me"   
"Come on Eds tell me who the lucky guy is, I need to make sure he's good enough" Richie said trying to pull him back but Eddie slipped away.

  
"Would you shut up" Eddie hissed "we don't need the whole school to hear about our conversation"

  
"Eds as your best friend I should know these things"

  
"I don't have a crush, and don't call me Eds, I hate it" Eddie hissed out once more

  
"No you don't" Richie said following Eddie out of the school to where Bill and Stan were waiting. "Where the fuck is haystack" he asked as Bill shrugged

  
"I Doh-doh-don't know. Haven't seen him since lunch"

  
"Oh my god"

  
They all looked over to Stan then turned to where he was looking. Ben had an arm slung over Mike as Mike practically supported him to the group.

  
"Wha-wha-what..."

  
"Dude, what happened" Richie asked cutting off Bill as they all looked to Ben stunned.

  
"I joined track" Ben heaved out

  
"Then decided to get beaten up, seriously Ben I have bandages and…" Eddie said concern laced his voice as Stan looked over to him and just rested a hand on his shoulder telling Eddie to let it go. Eddie in return just stopped as Ben sighed.

  
"That's what you wanted though ri-ri-right buddy?" Bill asked smiling at him just as Ben tried to let go of Mike but wobbled back causing Bill and Mike to reach out for him.

  
"I'm sorry did the coach see you like this? Did you make the team? You look like you were made to run away from rabid dogs or bowers gang" Richie said as Eddie hit him in the stomach "ow"

  
"Don't be so mean" Eddie whispered as Richie looked at him slightly stunned.

  
"He has Grass in his hair and mud on his cheek, and is that...blood. He looks like he was in a war. I swear if I didn’t know Henry was locked away in the looney bin, I would have thought Benny Boy was their victim today."

  
" I fell a few times" Ben huffed out as they guided him to the bus stop for him to sit on the bench.

  
"No kidding" Richie said as Eddie glared over to him "oh what"

  
"Shut up" Eddie said as Richie rolled his eyes

  
"The coach is awful, he is so mean and told me that they are weighing in for the largest whale just out of town and if I hurry I could probably make it in time to win" Ben said rubbing his nose as everyone looked at him slightly angered by the coach and his treatment. "Then he sent me to run laps and kept saying 'run fat boy run' and I fell a couple of times in mud and on the track and then in bushes. Then he pointed and laughed at me”

  
"How did you fall in the bushes" Stan asked as Eddie pulled out wet wipes from his backpack to wipe the mud off of Ben.

  
"Well coach pushed me and then I fell into the bushes..."

  
"Is that how he truh-truh-treats you all?" Bill asked looking over to Mike who shook his head.

  
"No, they have coach Clayton. He's a hard ass! Coach J is for the football team and actually has a clue on what the hell to do" Mike said as he rubbed Ben’s back.

  
"Well at least you tried it out Ben and now you can walk away from the situation" Stan said looking down at him

  
"I'm not quitting. I made the team, I think it's just to embarrass me more but I made it"

  
"Ben you can't" Eddie said looking at him like he was crazy.

  
"Why"

  
"Why, you just said it! Coach Clayton is just out to embarrass you. That isn't right, you can seriously hurt yourself! Do you know how many track runners screw up their knees or ankles annually?!"

  
"I don't care Eddie! Honestly I'm sick of being the "fat" kid"

  
"Come on haystack..."

  
"See what I mean, my weight is the only thing that defines me. I'm tired of it and I'm tired of people looking at me and thinking I'm a lost cause."

  
"Benny boy no body thinks that" Mike said only for Ben to laugh

  
"That's sweet Mike but I know how people see me and that's okay. I know the people who I will prove wrong"

  
"Unless you die first" Stan said crossing his arms.

  
"Great encouragement St-st-Stanley"

  
"Whatever"

  
"Well Benny Boy I got you and I'm here for your bravery" Richie said saluting him and smiling widely at him.

  
"Thank you Richie"Ben said laughing lightly.

  
"Anytime. Tell me if you die may I take your locker"

  
"Umm sure"

  
"You have a great way with words" shaking his head Mike said looking over to Richie.

  
"If this is really what you want Ben, I'll support you" Eddie sighed but then smiled as he got out another wipe and Ben smiled to him.

  
"Thank you Eddie, means a lot to have you all on my side"

  
"Of course Benny Boy" Richie said "that's what our weird family does. Supports one another even when we do stupid shit"

  
"I don’t even know what to say about you" Eddie said though the other boys just shook their heads laughing

  
"Okay I'll back off Eds" Richie said squeezing his cheek as Eddie swatted his hand away

"Can we talk about what we are doing after the movie on Saturday. Are we really going to Britz party"

  
"It's uh-uh-up to Eddie"

  
"I said I was fine with it truly. We will go to movies then the party" Eddie said sounding more like he was finalizing everything than discussing it. He knew Bill, Mike and Richie wanted to go. They were starting to make it into the popular crowd. Mike was the quarterback and was so good at the game, plus had most of the cheerleaders drooling over him. Richie was the funniest person in their grade that brought everyone a laugh , it was hard not to want to be his friend even harder not to fall for him. Though Eddie didn't like to think too much on that fact because he wanted more than to be one of those lucky people. Richie however wasn't the relationship type it seemed and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. Richie was his best friend and he couldn’t lose him. Then there was Bill, the tortured good looking writer. He was just a mystery to everyone who wasn't in their inner circle. Eddie could see the appeal of wanting to be with Bill.

  
Then there was Stan, him and Ben. The complete polar opposites of the other boys. Eddie knew they weren't bad looking, he just knew they weren't anything special. Not in a bad way, they were just average. He was so sure Ben and Stan didn't want to go but he would take one for team and do this for Bill. He was tired of seeing Bill wallow over Bev. Eddie adored Bev more than anything but they hardly got letters anymore, so it was time for Bill to move on.

  
"Okay Eddie, we will go then" Mike said smiling at him as Eddie nodded.

  
"Good"

  
"Forgive me for not leaping with joy, I can't feel my legs" Ben said as they laughed.

  
"Same Ben but I don't have a problem, I'm just not excited"

  
"Stan the man, why so cheerful today?" Richie asked as Stan rolled his eyes as they all helped Ben onto the bus as it pulled up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s birthday and their night out bring out more confusing feelings for Eddie, as well as a couple of surprises!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 up and reddie to go...haha punny right!  
> Enjoy it!   
> Also the phone situation guys, just picture the fridge looking phones that were in black and white and pixeled screens. That is all I hope you enjoy  
> Also if their are errors I apologize!!

Eddie sat in the front of Mike’s pick up as he looked outside the window trying to keep from showing how miserable he actually felt. Bill, Rich, Mike and hisself were all heading to Britney’s party. Unfortunately for Eddie, Ben left after the movie because he was absolutely exhausted, poor guy fell asleep and Eddie couldn’t find it in his heart to wake him. When the movie was over he looked worse than he did and Eddie told him he should just go home. Ben had to put in extra work for track and Coach Clayton was not easing up. He actually pushed him so hard that Eddie thought it was the coach’s way to get Ben to quit. However Eddie had to admire Ben for pushing through, even when it was under such wrong circumstances. He was rooting for him and was really proud of him. Stan called Eddie that morning apologizing that he wasn’t going to make anything today because he had a terrible migraine and could barley leave his bed. Eddie rambled on about good home remedies and the do’s and don’t’s before telling him a quick goodbye and not to worry about missing today, just to rest up.

  
So here he was, sitting on Mike’s car dreading going to this party, at least if he had Ben and Stan he knew he would have people around. Richie and Mike were total social butterflies and bounced from one person or group to the next. Bill wasn’t too bad as he was more of the loner or small group type. Until a girl came around and snatched him up to talk with him for hours. Now that Eddie didn’t have the other two losers to stick with he could just feel the awkwardness of the night building.

  
Pulling up outside the house they could hear the music blearing, while the House seemed to be almost in darkness. As some people stuck around outside smoking, and the smell was not regular cigarettes. Eddie scrunched his nose not even realizing he was till he heard Richie laugh next to him as he touched the tip of Eddie’s nose.

  
“C’mere Eds, lets go get you a drink” Richie said as the four headed into the house together.

Richie stumbled over, handing Eddie a drink as he stood opposite him smiling drunkenly at him. "Drink up Eddie spaghetti"

  
"Thanks Rich" Eddie said taking it gladly. This was his 4th drink and he was feeling light and smiley but mostly he was so happy because Richie hadn't left him for the night. The moment they walked in, he and Mike said their rounds of hello but the four stuck together. Two drinks later Bill and Mike had disappeared. Mike went to play beer pong while Bill was talking to Britney, before being dragged outside so they can “talk”.

  
So Eddie was left with Richie and he couldn’t be happier, whether it was due to the drinks or just Rich or both, he was having a good time. The two of them were huddled in a corner as they were talking closely and Richie continuously touched or rubbed circles with his thumb into Edie’s arm. Maybe if Eddie was sober he would have put a stop to it but as of now, he enjoyed the attention.

  
"Tell me Eds" Richie said stepping closer as he rested his arm beside Eddie’s head against the wall to get closer "is the boy you have a crush on close by?"

  
"What is up with you and your obsession on this topic?" Eddie questioned looking into Richie eyes as he narrowed his own.

  
"I told you Eddie, I want to make sure he's good enough for you! You're too special to just be with just anyone"

  
"Shut up Rich" Eddie said rolling his eyes but could feel himself blushing.

  
"Is he here tonight?" Richie asked raising an eyebrow as he whispered like a schoolgirl gossiping.

  
"Maybe" Eddie said shrugging. The drinks were making him brave and a part of him just wanted to say it, get it off of his chest.

  
"Is he close by" Richie muttered, looking around the room.

  
"Possibly" Eddie said, not taking his eyes off of Richie as he tried to sound as casual as possible.

  
"Eddie spaghetti you’re impossible" Richie sighed out getting a bit frustrated as Eddie laughed at him“Just tell me”

  
Eddie in reply just stuck his tongue out as Richie chuckled shaking his head.

  
Stepping a bit closer just then, a wicked glint in Richie’s eyes caused the two to be inches apart now. "Why don't you make a move then"

  
"I don't want too" Eddie said suddenly mortified, he enjoyed getting under Richie’s skin and teasing him but he should have known Richie would have found away to turn the tables.

  
"You can't bottle up your feelings, then you'll never know" Richie said simply as Eddie shook his head once more.

  
"Easier said than done"

  
"That's why you drink more" Richie exclaimed as he pushed Eddie’s cup to his lips.

  
Eddie couldn't help but laugh "Oh, is that why." Richie just smiled at him as he nodded.

  
"Just grab him and lay a wet one in him"

  
"I'll be bad at it"

  
"What, grabbing him? Your short Eds but freakishly strong…I think you could handle it" Richie said as Eddie hit his arm.

  
"Shut up you ass. No not at grabbing, at kissing"

  
"That's...not possible" Richie said reaching up and running a thumb against Eddie's lips suddenly "I can teach you how"

  
Frozen, Eddie looked into Richies eyes before stuttering out"to kiss?"

  
"Yeah" Richie said leaning in closing in the gap "it'll come naturally" He whispered as Eddie stood there stunned.

  
Just as their lips were about to touch Eddie swerved to whisper in his ears "I don't think you'll be able to handle it Rich" He then quickly pushed past and headed to the bathroom leaving a stunned Richie behind.

  
Locking the door behind him, Eddie went to splash water on his face as reality came and crashed down hard. What the hell was that, what was he thinking. He couldn’t breathe and suddenly felt lightheaded. Reaching for his inhaler he shook it, placing it by his mouth. Just as he was about to puff he looked in the mirror. He didn’t need the inhaler he knew this, he just needed to calm down. The drinks got to them and influenced them, that’s it. He just needed to calm himself down and get out of his head. He knew this was just how Richie was, he was a flirt and that conversation out there was just all a big joke.

  
“Just breathe Kaspbrak” Eddie said placing his inhaler back into his jacket as he breathed, counting to ten. After about ten minutes he came out the bathroom finding Richie had left his spot. Eddie couldn’t help but feel guilty and maybe a bit sad that their little bubble had been broken, but if Eddie hadn’t stopped it, was Richie really going to kiss him? What would have happened, because it would have meant so much to Eddie. It was probably for the best, Richie wasn’t even insight, he was most likely off with someone else now.

  
“Eddie” Mike said hugging him tightly, pulling him away from his thoughts.

  
“Hey Mike, how was beer pong”.

  
“Easy, my team won.” Mike said smiling down at him. “Are you having fun?”

  
“Yeah, but I think I might head home soon. Feeling kind of tired and my sixteen year old self can’t handle what my fifteen year old body could” Eddie said causing Mike to laugh.

  
“Oh okay, my body must have missed the memo that sixteen was where is goes downhill” Mike said as Eddie laughed as he was the youngest in the group.

  
“Enjoy it Mikey” Eddie said simply as Mike laughed once more.

  
“I’ll go find Richie and Bill, tell them it’s time to go” Mike said but Eddie grabbed him back.  
“No Mike, don’t let me ruin the night. I can walk home”

  
“Eddie, it’s two in the morning I’m not allowing you to walk home alone.” Mike said looking quite concerned. “If you want I can drop you home and then I’ll come back here”

  
“Mike don’t be ridiculous, it’s a 15 minute walk. Plus it’s Derry, nothing horrible ever happens here” Just then Mike stilled and looked at Eddie almost painfully as Eddie’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “I….I didn’t mean….what I meant was…”

  
“I get you Eddie, it’s true. That summer is long gone, it’s just the memories sometimes come back and well…”

  
“I know Mike, I know”

  
“I guess you’re right though, nothing bad is going to happen now…”

  
“ I’m sorry for bringing the mood down, I’m going to go. You go back and play beer pong” Eddie said smiling trying his best to lighten the mood.

  
“I don’t know Eddie, I would feel better if I could drop you home”

  
“Come on Mike, don’t pull a Mrs. K…”

  
“Did you just quote a Richie line.”

  
“If you tell him I’ll kill you” Eddie said smiling as Mike nodded as he chuckled. “I’m fine and I think the walk and fresh air will be good. I’ll text you when I’m home, I promise”

  
Mike stood there but finally sighed and nodded “Fine, but I’m timing you, 15 minutes and if you don’t text me I’m driving straight to your house, waking your mother and putting out an amber alert”

  
“Oh sweet Jesus, got it. Can I go now Ma.” Eddie said crossing his arms as Mike looked at him unimpressed.

  
“Fifteen minutes Eddie” Mike said pointing to him as Eddie gave a thumbs up shaking his head.  
*  
Zipping up his jacket and pulling on his hat out from a pocket, he headed off towards his house. The cold air was crisp and was quick to sober him up. He walked along the lit street burying his hands in his pocket as he turned a corner. Before he could get too far down the street however he heard footsteps behind him, but as he turned no one was there. Staring down the empty street he felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, quickly he turned and started walking once more. Within a few minutes the footsteps were back again but somehow closer. Spinning around he once again found no one as the goosebumps rose on his arms. Eddie took a few steps, as he looked down the street when it clicked to him where he was. Looking to the right, that damn house felt as if it were staring right back at him. Eddie quickly turned and sprinted as fast as he could. Not before hearing the sickly, hoarse voice whisper in his ear ‘Eddie, what are looking for?’

  
Quickly getting into his house he locked the door, and sprinted to his room, looking out the window. It was quiet, nothing strange, just a regular night in Derry.

  
“What the hell was that” Eddie questioned as he tried to bring his breathing to a regular pace. He sat on his bed after closing his curtains and stripped off his jacket. Falling back onto his bed he closed his eyes as he rested a hand over his heart that was still racing.  
“It’s all in your head, it’s fine…penny…IT is gone” Eddie whispered to himself trying to convince himself of this fact.

  
Just then Eddie felt his phone buzz and almost screamed at the sudden vibration. Trying to calm himself down he pulled out his phone and read the text message.

  
_What the fuck Eddie, you just left me without saying goodbye? How am I supposed to surviveeee!_

Eddie looked at the message and couldn’t help but roll his eyes at how big of an idiot Richie is. Before replying he went to go to text Mike to assure him he was safe.

  
_Mike, I’m home! You can officially relax and go back to playing beer pong_

  
_Damn Eddie, were you going for a record? We haven’t even reached the 15 minute mark!_

  
_Maybe I’ve grown a bit more so I walk faster, due to my sixteen year old body_

  
_Hahaha that made me laugh out loud. It must be because of that. Okay, sleep well._

  
_You too Mikey, have a great night._

  
Eddie then put down his phone, he was feeling less alarmed and the thought of being in his clothes that he wore for the day and being on his bed were bringing up a whole different set of anxiety problems. He placed his phone down and quietly went to go shower, as he didn’t want his mother waking up to find he was now showering. She thought he was asleep by eight, so her walking out and finding him dressed not in pjs would only bring up a Q and A. 

Quickly undressing he turned on the shower and put toothpaste on his toothbrush, he then stepped in and allowed the hot water to take away the chill of the day and ease his stress from the night.

  
Not getting too lost in thought he quickly showered, and brushed his teeth, then stepped out wrapping a towel around his waste. Quietly he snuck back to his room and quickly changed in pajamas.

  
Crawling in his bed he checked his phone and saw he had one missed call and 6 messages.

The missed call as well as five messages were from Richie and one from Bill.

  
_Eds are you ignoring me?_

_  
Are you mad??!?!_

_  
Seriously Eddie, if you don’t message me back I’ll complain to Bill and Mike for the rest of the night!_

_  
EDDIE!!!!! Don’t make me beg, like your mom does every night!_

_  
Are you really angry with me?? Eds I’m sorry, just text me back._

_  
Eddie I’m just checking to make sure you’re okay, also can you fucking text Richie back so he can stop freaking out._

  
Eddie just shook his head at the messages, sending a quick “I’m good, don’t worry”

  
He then placed down his phone next to his bed and went to bed feeling suddenly exhausted, yet the only thing running in his mind was that voice. Why was this happening?  
*

  
Eddie awoke to his mother looming over him with a thermometer being pushed into his mouth.

  
“Ma, wha ar ya doing” Eddie said though his words came out jumbled as he tried to squirm away from his mother.

  
“Eddie I can’t understand you, just stay still”

  
Eddie looked at her trying to calm himself down and did as he was told, it was easier this way.

  
“Hmm, normal temperature” She said looking from the thermometer to Eddie.

  
“You thought I was sick” Eddie said unamused as his mother shrugged.

  
“Eddie do you know what time it is? I understand you’re a teenager and need extra sleep but it’s past 8:30, you’ve gotten more than eight hours”

  
“Ugh mom! It’s only 8:30”

  
“Do not take that tone with me young man, I was only worried”

  
Eddie looked at his mom who was now looking quite distraught and sighed. “You’re right I’m sorry” he quickly said and sat up. “ How about I make us breakfast”

  
“That sounds really nice Eddie bear”  
*

  
Eddie was just finishing up washing the dishes when the doorbell rang.

  
“Eddie”

  
“I got it mom” he yelled back to the tv room, where his mother was and went to get the door.

  
As he opened it Bill was standing there, Silver parked up right by the steps.

  
“Hey, Eddie” Bill said “want to go to the qu-qu-quarry today?”

  
“Aren’t you up a bit early Bill? Seriously you look beat.”

  
“Gee thanks, you do-do-don’t look so sharp either” Bill said raising an eyebrow before he smiled and Eddie laughed.

  
“The quarry sounds like a really good plan” Eddie said, as he still had that anxious feeling from last night. He could use the distraction. “Just let me get dressed and I’ll be out soon.”

  
“Sure, I’ll just wait out here”

  
Eddie nodded closing the door and heading up to his room, over the past couple years he’s realized how to handle his mother. The less his friends were in view the easier she accepted the plans and when he didn’t really give her time to actually think about it. That’s why he would change first and then tell her what he was up too, before she could think of the dangers Eddie was out of the door. He was catching onto how manipulative his mom was, and though sometimes he let her get away with it. He was able to stand up to her more and even found ways to work around it. He knew it was all out of love but he was happy he could see the type of person she was and what she did to cause him to give in. He loved his mother dearly, but as a person she wasn’t the greatest. He shouldn’t really complain though, he could be left with worse.

  
Eddie was out the door in no time running around the side of the house to grab his bike. He could hear his mother calling out to be sure he had sunscreen and bug spray and not to be influenced to do horrible things by the other boys. Bill couldn’t help but shake his head as they rode off, Eddie giving one last wave and hearing his mother shout one last thing. Something along the lines of keep both hands on the handlebar.

  
On the way to the quarry Eddie asked Bill how the rest of their night went. He said he had fun and he was sure the others did too. He explained Richie almost had a meltdown because he was sure Eddie was angry with him and Eddie just replied stating he was an idiot.

However Bill looked over at him at this point and looked like he was reading Eddie, and Eddie didn’t like it. Bill had a gift and he was able to pick up on subtle hints, that’s probably what made him such a great writer Eddie thought. Quickly wanting to change the subject he went back to ask about Britney and why Bill was up so early.

  
“Nothing happened much, Britney and I talked. The possibility of a date is in the air” Bill said simply as Eddie nodded not pushing further. “And I’m up early because Richie and Mike ended up crashing by me and well Richie got up super early, begging to go to the quarry. I think he was still drunk so when we get there and he is passed out, know it’s his fault.”

Eddie laughed nodding in agreement as he and Bill made their way up the last stretch before reaching the quarry.

  
It was very quiet when he and Bill parked up their bikes. Eddie noticed Stan’s and Ben’s bikes along with Mike’s truck had been parked up together, but it was strangely way too silent.

  
“Is everyone in the water or something” Eddie asked looking back to Bill as he put Silver to rest against a tree.

  
“I don’t know, let’s go suh-suh-see” Bill said and Eddie looked at him strangely but followed behind him. “What a beautiful day” Bill said practically shouting but before Eddie could react about four bodies jumped out behind bushes and shouted out a word.

  
It took Eddie a bit of time before he realized the bodies belonged to his friends and they shouted out ‘surprise’

  
“What is this?” Eddie asked still stunned as everyone gathered around him laughing at his reaction.

  
“A surprise party Eddie, for a lack of a better term, duh” Stan said as he hugged Eddie wishing him a happy birthday.

  
“Oh, okay that’s makes sense” Eddie said rolling his eyes as Stan laughed at him.

  
“Happy birthday Eddie” Ben and Mike said guiding him over to where a picnic was set up, with balloons and music playing.

  
“You all shouldn’t have, this is so nice” Eddie said looking from the picnic to his friends.

  
“Don’t Thank me too much, Bill made the picnic and Ben and Stan made the cake. I was just transporting” Mike said rubbing the back of his neck.

  
“Don’t say that Mikey! You made the tape for our music and without you we couldn’t do it here. We’d probably be in Eddie’s backyard with Mrs. K trying to spray up with pesticides” Richie said simply from the back.

  
“Beep Beep Richie” Stan said shaking his head.

  
“All thanks should go to Richie though, he was the one who had the idea to throw the party for you”Bill said changing the subject as Richie shrugged.

  
“Genius, we all know this” Richie said smugly as he walked over to Eddie.

  
“Don’t ruin how thoughtful I think you are by being a jackass please” Eddie said shaking his head and Richie smiled and then pulled Eddie into a hug.

  
“Happy birthday Eds” Richie whispered and Eddie tried to ignore the shiver as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

  
“Should we leave or…” Mike said causing Richie to nod as Eddie pushed away.

  
“Haha…” Eddie said dryly not amused as they all laughed at him.

  
“Just teasing Eddie” Mike said simply as Eddie rolled his eyes.

  
The day past in a blur. They all ate and the food was as typical as it would be for a boy packing a picnic basket. Bill made sandwiches, with a side bag of potato chips and soda, though Eddie would admit it was very nice. The cake was all chocolate and absolutely heavenly, it was made from scratch and both Stan and Ben were surprised how well it came out because it was a baking disaster. They then all went for a swim, then listened to music as they sat around allowing the sun to dry them as they spoke about nothing, but also everything.

  
The sun was setting and everyone agreed to call it day as school was the next day. Stan and Ben gave Eddie a big hug, wishing him a happy birthday and then rode off together discussing how they should open a bakery. Mike was giving Richie a ride home so Bill said he would ride back with Eddie.

  
“Thanks again Mikey, the music was amazing and had all my favorite songs” Eddie said as Mike hugged him quick.

  
“Anything for you Teddie” Mike said as Eddie shook his head at the nickname as he watched Mike walk over to his truck. Bill quietly followed and headed over to silver to wait.

  
“I’m sorry I worried you last night” Eddie said shrugging a bit as Richie took a step closer looking down at him.

  
“Don’t worry about it Eds, if it makes you feel better, I don’t remember anything from last night” Richie said as he chuckled.

  
“You don’t remember anything…at all” Eddie asked looking at him, knowing he probably looked a bit hurt and hated he couldn’t cover it up in time.

  
“No, should I? Oh god Eddie what did I do?” Richie said almost as if he was about to panic.  
“Nothing, no I was just…worried. It’s not good toblackout, the amount of things that could happen…”

  
“Ah Okay Dr. K I get you. Control, I’ll work on it. Chip, chip Cheerio my good fellow” Richie said in his English accent causing Eddie shush him.

  
Eddie was slightly frustrated, he wasn’t sure at what really. If Richie drank so much and was able to toy with him like that or the fact that he didn’t remember what almost happened.

Now Eddie was the only one left with the memory of them almost kissing which he now had to keep a secret. Why were things getting so complicated?

  
“Thanks again Richie, this was amazing” Eddie said quickly changing the subject before Richie could read his mood.

  
“Anything for you Eds” Richie said then pulled him into a hug, this one felt different however. It wasn’t like the hugs he received from the others Eddie realized. Those hugs were definitely brotherly hugs, the hugs he got from Richie felt strangely intimate. “Happy birthday Eds” Richie whispered in his ear as Eddie pushed away and gave one last wave to Mike and Rich, before getting on his Bike and following Bill to go back home.  
*

  
The ride back was strangely quiet and Eddie could tell Bill was thinking hard about something. Something he didn’t know how to bring up without freaking out Eddie. They were running out of time however getting close to Eddie’s home so finally Bill sighed, deciding it was better to just come out and ask.

  
“Eddie, I have something to ask you” Bill said stopping silver causing Eddie to skid to a halt. “Sorry….it’s been on mm-mm-my mind and I just...”

  
Climbing off his bike he walked it over to Bill and looked at him. “Okay” Eddie was nervous, he wondered if Bill notice how he tensed as they bypassed Neibolt street.

  
“We’ve buh-buh-been friends for a ruh-ruh-really long time, so I want you to know no mm-mm-matter what I won’t judge you and I accept you and I love you” Bill said as Eddie blinked at him.

  
“You’re creeping me out a bit Bill, what is it”

  
“Okay, Okay, here goes nuh-nuh-nothing….Do you...have a crush on Richie.”

  
Eddie was not sure how long he stood there in front of Bill gaping at him, but he was sure it was long. Where on earth had that come from, worse how was Eddie to answer. Was he really that obvious with his feelings, did everyone know? Oh god, did Richie?

Bill just stared waiting for an answer as Eddie opened his mouth then closed it back. Eddie was completely caught off guard not thinking this had anything to do with Rich. A big part of him just wanted to lie and laugh this off, but then again this was Bill. They had been friends forever and he would know Eddie was lying. Maybe it won’t be so bad to talk to someone who knew and if he asked Bill to shut up about it he would. 

“Yes, I do Bill” Eddie finally said it, it was soft and he said it quickly but he knew Bill heard.

 


End file.
